


Beverly's D&D Campaign

by Losers_Cant_Write



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Post-One Direction, Recreational Drug Use, Tea, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losers_Cant_Write/pseuds/Losers_Cant_Write
Summary: Mike H - Hands on HanlonMike W - Els biggest stanWill - Coconut Head / BilliamBill - WilliamMax - Sk8r BoiEl - C u l8eightr boiRichie - This bitch sadEddie - SpagheddieStan - BirdFucker69Beverly - The pretty oneBen - This bithc straightLucas - D&D dick and downDustin - Cat Vore





	Beverly's D&D Campaign

(The Pretty One added Sk8r Boi to Bev’s D&D Campaign)

 

-General-

CAT VORE: Howdy 

D&D DICK AND DOWN: Welcome to the campaign Max!

COCONUT HEAD: uwu

ELS BIGGEST STAN: fucking furry

THE PRETTY ONE: Uhhh language michael you fucking failure, we accept will in this gc.

SK8R BOI: damn i can't believe i was bullied into joining you nerds + furry.

D&D DICK AND DOWN: anyway i was just telling Beverly here that the song im in love with the coco is about cocaine.

THE PRETTY ONE: I thought the guy was just rly passionate about hot chocolate :(

COCONUT HEAD: ok look just bc i watch furry porn does NOT mean I’m a furry 

ELS BIGGEST STAN: okay but what the fuck are you doing watching furry porn?

CAT VORE: yeah what the fuck will?

THE PRETTY ONE: that was offtopic but now im Concerned™ are you okay will?

COCONUT HEAD: no i was possessed for like half my teenage hood.

THE PRETTY ONE: i have one or two concerns.

CAT VORE: oh i forgot about that wasnt that around the time my cat got fucking vored by the neighbours dog?

ELS BIGGEST STAN: and the not russian spy frickin pulled up in the town.

THE PRETTY ONE: are you guys okay should i call the police?

THE PRETTY ONE: ok i love you guys but i need to text my irl friends for a bit, dont kill max whilst im gone.

 

(Bitch Ass Rich Ass)

 

THIS BITCH SAD: sad yeehaw beaverly replaced us :(

THE PRETTY ONE: i did not :((

SPAGEDDIE: we’ve seen the screenshots on ur insta :( who’s lucas? Max? Will? Michael without a bee?

HANDS ON HANLON: yeah who’s Michael without a bee do you love him more than me? Thats not valid :((

THE PRETTY ONE: no:( i love u all with all my heart 

THIS BITHC STRAIGHT: can we meet them, meet the people you are leaving us for?

THE PRETTY ONE: I’ll add u the gc I have with them if u want 

WILLIAM: are there any cute boys in the gc you can give my number too? uwu

THE PRETTY ONE: yea dude mike is pretty cool 

WILLIAM: is he ;)

THIS BITCH SAD: disgusting thats gay :/

SPAGEDDIE: wow cant believe you’d invalidate us

BIRDFUCKER69: yeah richie ur bf is sad now

 

(Pm between THE PRETTY ONE and WILLIAM)

 

THE PRETTY ONE: hey were you serious ab the mike thing, because dude he wont shut up about being single.

WILLIAM: i would literally date anyone tbh but idk can you give me some sweet info ab him?

THE PRETTY ONE: sure but thats gay. Uhhh his name is Machael Wheeler, he plays d&d and is in my campaign, he lives in like a small town north of here called Hawkins and has two sisters and one adopted sister Eleven.

WILLIAM: huh so not that far away, Hawkins is a nice place i went once when i was like 14.

THE PRETTY ONE: so do u want me to set you guys up? ;)

WILLIAM: sure but make it ~subtle~

 

(Bev’s D&D Campaign)

 

-General-

 

THE PRETTY ONE: ayo gays i got mike a bf

COCONUT HEAD: oh dude nice! Now he can shut the fuck up for once.

SK8R BOY: how’d you manage to convince someone to date him lmao

D&D DICK AND DOWN: ^^

CAT VORE: ^^

EL’S BIGGEST STAN: i feel attacked and interested whom is he?

THE PRETTY ONE: his name is bill and he is a chill dude with a little brother, great choice in friends and a stutter.

EL’S BIGGEST STAN: sounds cute n valid but thats all very vague when can i talk to him?

THE PRETTY ONE: now, ill make it ~subtle~

 

(THE PRETTY ONE created group Subtle Soft Furry Porn.)

 

(THE PRETTY ONE added HANDS ON HANLON, ELS BIGGEST STAN, COCONUT HEAD, WILLIAM, SK8R BOI, C U L8EIGHTR BOI, THIS BITCH SAD, SPAGHEDDIE, BIRDFUCKER69, THIS BITCH STRAIGHT YEET, D&D DICK AND DOWN and CAT VORE)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short, out of date and another gc fic!  
> But we promise we've been working on this when the bandwagon was still rolling, hello and welcome / goodbye from our gc fic it may not be as good as other ones out there but we enjoyed writing it so I guess that's why its a thing1  
> \- Isaac, Eleanor and Charlie (the authors)  
> p.s. this is our first ever fic like this, that's why its very short we'll aim for over a thousand words next time :)


End file.
